The Mansion and the Girl
by StarCrusader
Summary: Natsu and Lucy take a job to dispel a curse on a book. Simple, right? Wrong. Will Lucy survive the night? And where did Natsu go?


**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Where did Natsu go? He was just by my side a moment ago! I mean, it's dark and spooky in this place!_ I looked around for my best friend. This house is really big, too. It's gonna be hard to find him.

"Natsu! Where did you go? If you're trying to scare me, it's not funny!" I called out. A loud bang came from behind me followed by a snarl. I couldn't see anything, which made me scared. "Natsu, stop playing around. Seriously!" But I got no reply.

Something big knocked me over and pinned me down. It wasn't my salmon-haired partner, Natsu. I shrieked and pushed the thing off of me. I ran down a hallway to a light switch and flicked it on. The yellow light illuminated the hall. I whipped around, only to find nothing. _What just happened?_

I wandered into a large room with books everywhere. _Yes!_ This is the room I needed to be in! I had to find that book, and fast! The mission request asked that Natsu, wherever he was, and I break the cure on this book called "Obscurci Coeur", which also means "Clouded Heart" in French.

When I finally found the book, I began to look for ways to get rid of the curse. But, out of nowhere, I heard a little girl crying in the room. I looked behind me and saw a little girl, about six or seven, crying in a corner, her head down, bangs over her eyes. She was wearing a white dress and had white hair. Her skin was as white as porcelain.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked the child, giving her a sweet smile.

"..." she stopped crying when she heard my voice. I squatted down to her level. Something wasn't right. _What was a child doing in an abandoned mansion like this? And where were her parents at?_

She looked up at me, and I had to stifle a scream. She didn't have any eyes. There was blood coming out of the black holes in her face. She opened her mouth to show sharp canines. He nails grew about an inch and they turned black. My eyes widened as her head snapped violently to the left, making a loud cracking sound. The little girl got on all fours and crawled towards me, foam coming to her mouth.

I couldn't help it anymore. I screamed a loud, blood-curdling scream as she came closer. I shot up - with the book - and ran out of the room. I ran down the halls as the girl followed me, still on all fours. I ran down the stairs with the girl on my tail. I kept screaming as loud as possible. I got to the front door, but it was locked. I looked back and saw that the girl changed position.

She was still on all fours, but with her stomach turned up and her mouth spewing blood. I ran down another corridor and ran into Natsu! _Finally_! I turned around and the girl was standing up now, running at me. I grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him into a room as I locked the door. There was a loud thump and a chilling scream in anger. I sighed and looked over to my partner, who looked scared and confused.

"Where the hell were you, Natsu?" I asked. "I could've _died_! That - _thing_ - out there wanted to kill me! What happened to you?!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. The girl outside the door kept screaming and banging into the door.

"I-I thought it'd be best to split up. Then… I heard you scream…" he said while looking away. I studied him over. He seemed uninjured, which was good.

I opened the book and flipped through it. I knew how to break the curse! We just had to burn the book, which would dissipate the curse.

"Natsu! Burn the book!" I said as I tossed the book at him. Just as he caught, the door slowly creeped open, _creeee_. I slowly turned around to see the girl, standing in the door. She was smiling now. "Natsu! Now!" I yelled at him. The girl launched at me, but stopped midway when the book went up in flames.

She screamed out in pain and vanished, the book turned into ashes. I collapsed to the floor, relieved and exhausted. Natsu picked me up and put me on his back. After that, I let the darkness claim me.

I woke up in my sleeping bag around a fire. Natsu was in his sleeping bag next to mine. He looked so adorable when he slept. I moved some hair out of his face and got up. We were next to a lake that had a dock. I sat on the dock and looked up at the sky, laying on my back. The stars gleamed brightly tonight. They were so pretty!

I was startled when I heard Natsu come up and layed down next to me. We stayed like that, looking at the stars. I finally broke the silence when I said how pretty they were to my partner. He looked over at me and our eyes met. We both blushed.

"Not like you, they're not." Natsu said, smiling. Before I could react, his lips were pressing against mine. They were soft and warm, and I was disappointed when he pulled away. "Sorry, but i couldn't help myse-" but he was cut short when I kissed him. When I pulled back, we were both smiling and blushing. Our love was blooming. And, I guess you could say, our clouded hearts became clear.


End file.
